


Restless

by F1_rabbit



Series: Effortless [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico didn't expect to see Kevin at Le Mans, but he's here supporting his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Wednesday Morning**

Kevin's pacing around behind the Porsche garage. He's here at Le Mans to see his Dad race, he doesn't usually get to see most of his races since they're in the States but he's spending the whole week here with him. However his Dad races for Corvette, so what's he doing outside the Porsche garage?

He's waiting to see if he can talk to Nico Hülkenberg, friend? Maybe? Fellow F1 driver, well… Nico's an F1 driver; he's just a reserve driver now. They had a few days hanging out together in Australia, although with hindsight Nico just needed some comfort and he happened to be there. He held him as he cried and then they spent some time together. Nico was so easy to be around; it felt like they were meant to be, but after that weekend they didn't speak again. Kevin wanted to say something but he assumed that Nico wanted to forget about it all and he's not had a chance to talk to Nico since then.

So now he's lurking outside his garage, although he's not sure why. Nico's obviously not interested in him as a friend, or anything more, so why is he wasting his time? He's made up his mind to leave when a familiar face appears.

"Hi," is all Nico says but Kevin's stomach twists just from hearing his voice. It's soft and comforting, it's not what he expected him to sound like the first time they spoke, when he knew nothing apart from his name and his nationality.

"Uh, hi," Kevin says, there's an awkward wave of the hand to accompany the shuffling on the spot and the fact that he can't meet Nico's eyes. He wants to tell Nico that he just stopped by to wish him luck, one driver to another, but he's sure that once he started talking Nico would hear how much he's fallen in love with him. It sounds strange, even in his own head, to use the word love, but he knows it's how he feels.

"Your dad's looking good in that car."

Kevin's trying not to read too much into it, maybe Nico's done his homework on the other teams that are taking part. But a little bit of him hopes that he's been watching his dad's team because of him. Which sounds really conceited but he can dream.

"Thanks, you're looking good too," Kevin says. He cringes when he realises what he's said but if he tries to correct it he'll only give himself away.

Nico grins, choosing to misunderstand what Kevin says. "I try my best." He runs a hand through his luscious locks, knowing that Kevin will get a good view. He's not sure why he's flirting with Kevin, after all this time it seems like a cruel joke, but a little bit of him hopes that it's not one sided.

"Kevin!" Nico looks round to see Jan wandering towards them with two blond children in tow. The rest of the conversation is in Danish, although it looks like Kevin's being asked to look after his brother and sister.

"Good luck, Nico, we better be going." Kevin leans in for a hug and Nico embraces him, patting him on the back so that it looks more manly, when all he wants to do his hold him and never let go.

Kevin wanders away, carrying his sister and holding his brother's hand. The sight of it has Nico brooding, imagining them with their own family. He's glad that he's in the car soon, it will stop his mind obsessing over Kevin.

**Thursday Evening**

_Car number sixty-three has crashed. It's Jan Magnussen at the wheel._

_Jan Magnussen has been taken to the medical centre._

Nico watches the monitor in horror; he can't imagine what Kevin must be going through right now. He wants to go and find him but it'll be suspicious if he leaves the garage and he's due to drive in the next session, so there isn't time for him to go too far.

Nico's heading to the Corvette garage as soon as he's out of the car. Why has he never asked Kevin for his bloody number? That way he could have called him to make sure that he was okay. Instead he spent the entire time while he was out on track worrying about him when he should have been focussing on the track.

Although he knows why he pushed Kevin away after Australia, all those feelings, it was easier not to deal with them so he didn't. Turned his attention to work and tried not to think about Kevin. That morning after Kevin's disastrous non-race he'd woken up naked in bed with him, bodies tangled together, having Kevin nearby had felt so good and instead of seeing if Kevin felt the same way he just ran away. Grabbed his clothes and left; like the coward that he is.

He chats to a few of the people in the Corvette garage, Jan's still at the medical centre and Kevin's with him. Nico considers going over there but that would be overstepping the bounds so he heads back to his own garage and ends up going over data all night, his mind far too agitated to sleep.

**Saturday: Race Day**

Nico's still not seen Kevin and the cars are getting ready to go out to the grid, he can't leave the garage now so he's going to have to wait until the race is over. He pushes all of it down, deep down into the pit of his soul and turns his attention to the race. Nico's waited so long to have a competitive car that he's going to grab this opportunity, for who knows when he'll get another chance at being on the podium, at winning.

**Sunday Morning**

Nico's out of the car, it feels amazing to lead the race and now he's getting a well-deserved nap. There's a little room for them at the back of the motorhome with bunk beds, he's too tired to even take his clothes off but a little power nap will get him through the rest of the race.

There's already someone in the room, it's so late that he doesn't think twice about it until they speak.

"You're looking good out there," Kevin says. "They told me that you'd come asking about dad, he's fine by the way. It takes more than that to take a Magnussen down." Kevin wanders across for a hug, a proper hug where you wrap yourself around another human being, letting your souls merge.

It's so satisfying that Nico moans out loud, months of anguish setting themselves free as Kevin's soft hair nuzzles his neck.

"I could do something to help you sleep." Kevin lifts the blanket to duck under but Nico stops him.

"No thank you," Nico says, he pats his chest for Kevin to rest against. He wants to tell Kevin everything and when he thinks about how easy it is to be around him, he knows that he'll be understanding. "I'm not that into sex."

"Okay." Kevin can feel Nico tense beneath him, releasing a sigh. "I'm fine with cuddling, I don't know where this reputation as a sex fiend comes from."

Nico laughs and the tension leaves his body. "It's not you, I just don't want sex, don't need it."

"You don't ever have to justify your feelings, as long as you want me around I'll be here."

Kevin's fingers find Nico's, lacing them together and resting them over Nico's heart. They curl up together, and it doesn't take long for Nico to fall asleep, calmed by Kevin's soft breathing, almost like snuffles as he twitches when he dreams.

**The Finish Line**

Nico's back in the car, Kevin managed to sneak out before he was due back in the garage, and now he's on the last lap. He's in the lead, he just has to get the car home and that's it. They've won. They've won Le Mans.

He can't believe it, he was aiming for the podium but this is amazing. The feelings are so overpowering that when he hugs his teammates, stand on that podium and celebrates their win, he feels like he's watching himself. When he watches the race later it will all hit him, how amazing it all is, but for now he's overwhelmed by it. It's been so long since he won anything, since he got a chance to silence his critics, prove that he's talented, and he's loving every second of it.

When the party dies down and the crowds thin, Nico spots Kevin lurking at the edge of the garage and he rushes over to see him. He's straight in for a hug and Kevin whispers to him, 'I'm so proud of you, I love you."

Kevin's frozen in his arms, waiting for him to say something, anything. Nico ducks down to look into Kevin's eyes. "I love you too."

That night Kevin lets him see his fabled and mysterious chest tattoo and Nico spends the evening tracing it with his fingers, enjoying the feeling of being close to his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written an asexual character so if you have any feedback (good or bad), I'd like to hear it!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
